Nuestra navidad
by Princeserenity04
Summary: La calidez y el amor se sentía en el ambiente. La nieve caía lentamente dando una un toque mas hermoso. Autora de la portada: https:/www.facebook.com/Aki52Usagi/ http:/aki52usagi.deviantart.com/ Mucho apoyo por favor


Los copos de nieve empezaban a caer del basto y hermoso cielo nocturno, rodeado de estrellas que brillaban cual luceros. La Luna la diosa de la noche ilumina la frías calles de Glanzreich embriagando a todos de una calidez indescriptible, la risas predominaban y el amor también, sobretodo en el majestuoso castillo de Weisburg lleno de color brindado con las luces y los adornos respectivos a la fecha.

Nos ubicamos específicamente dentro del mismo, donde todo era a un más hermoso todavía, los pasillos llenos de guirnaldas, la entrada con su gran y hermoso árbol, lleno de los mejores adornos. Las risas inundaban el lugar, las mucamas risueñas ordenaban todo antes de ir al encuentro con sus respectivas familias. La cena humeante se le daba los últimos toques antes de la cena.

Más allá de todo aquellos en el salón de aquel palacio, se encontraban los príncipes de aquel lugar, que a pesar de todo aquel bonito ambiente, ellos su encontraban con la cabezas gachas, entristecidos por la ausencia de su padre.

Kai-nii, ¿a qué horas crees?, que llegue, padre-Pregunto el menor de ellos, con la vaga esperanza de que fuera pronto.

No, lo se-El mayor también se encontraba algo decepcionado por la ausencia de su progenitor.

Los demás solo dedicaron a suspirar, ya estaban algo resignados de que su padre no apareciese.

En eso la puerta de la sala se abrió de una manera tranquila, revelando la figura del pequeño tutor, que esta noche no iba con sus típicos trajes, sino, con algo mas sencillo, típico de la población rural.

¡Oh!, Príncipes, estaban aquí-El pequeño tutor estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrárselos en ese sitio.

Maestro, ¿qué hace con esa vestimenta?

Pues vera príncipe Bruno, estaba a punto de retirarme a celebran navidades en la iglesia y venia a informarles-Estaba algo apurado, él que no quería que no agarrarse alguna tormenta de nieve y decepcionar a todos los niños que lo esperaban.

¡QUEEEE!, HAINE NO TE PUEDES IR-No estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo con sus hermanos a espera de su padre.

Los demás solo se encontraban en un pequeños shock, gracias a la noticia, se negaba a creer que su tutor al que tanto apreciaban, no pasaría navidades con ellos.

Profe, ¿eso es cierto?, ¿porqué se va?-Tembló levemente.

Si es cierto, príncipe Kai y el por que es que los pequeños me están esperando, ustedes no se preocupen, regresare después de año nuevo-No veía cual era el problema.

Hainecito, entendemos que allá te necesitan, pero ...nosotros ...-Estaba inseguro de decir aquello.

¿ustedes? ...-Ya había empezado a mover el pie inquieto estaba tardando mas de lo previsto.

QUEREMOS QUE TE QUEDES, HAINE.

Vaya que eso lo había sorprendido, no esperaba tal respuesta.

¿eh?, príncipes, quisiera quedarme, pero, ya les prometí a los niños que iría para allá-No era mentira todo aquello, cada navidad era los huérfanos y él. Y este año no iba a cambiar.

Podemos...podemos ...¿IR CONTIGO?, HAINE-Este era su último recurso si se negaba, ya firmaría un berrinche para que aceptara.

Pero, príncipes, ¿están seguros? y su padre-Se le estaba saliendo de las manos de la situación y se tenia que ir, pero, ¡ya!.

Leonhard, el maestro tiene razón, no podemos dejar a padre, Adele y a la abuela-El tampoco quería que es maestro se fuera, pero, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Kai, estaba impasible, apartado de toda la situación, pensando en la manera de que todos fueran felices, hasta que se le ocurrió.

Profe, ¿no podemos dejar una carta a padre?, avisando en donde estaremos y en cuando regrese vaya hacia allá-Era una buena idea estaba seguro que aceptaría .

Es buena idea, príncipe, sin embargo...

Profesor Haine, mi nieta y yo, no evitamos escuchar su conversación-Apareció la reina madre junto con Adele repentinamente en la sala.

No hay problema, Reina Madre-Se inclino ante y ella viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Que bueno, Profesor Haine, solo queria informarle que mi hijo no podrá llegar hoy debido a una tormenta de nieve y como mi nieto mayor se encuentra solo mi nieta junto conmigo, no preguntábamos, ¿no abría problema? En que usted se lleve al resto de mis tesoros para que Adele y mi persona, le hagamos compañía a Eins-Sabia que aquello había sido un golpe fuerte para sus nietos, pero, ya la decisión estaba tomada y confiaba en el Profesor para cuidar a sus nietos.

Ya el tutor estaba entre la espada y la pared con aquello no podía negar un pedido de la reina madre, sobretodo con las prisas que llevaba. Tampoco tenia el corazón para dejar a los príncipes solos sabiendo que Viktor no vendría.

Esta bien, príncipes, tomen sus cosas no vamos en unos minutos-Se retiro del lugar a pedir otro carruaje, ya que el otro estaba lleno de obsequios para los niños e ingredientes para la cena.

Viktor, siempre metiéndose en líos-Tomo su maleta y se fue a la enteres a esperar a sus ahora "acompañantes".

Los muchachos aun en estado de shock de di vieron hacer caso sin reclamos y todos tristes fueron hacer lo que les pidió.

Pasaron varios minutos y ya todos se encontraban en el carruaje listos para partir.

Nos vamos-Anuncio el cochero.

Príncipes, se que están decepcionados de como termino todo, pero, les diré entienda al Rey, debió ser muy grave la tormenta para no llegar, nunca los dejaría sólos-No le gustaba el semblante triste que poseían y esta era forma de animarlos.Los mencionados solo asintieron y el resto del viaje fue en silencio.

Llegamos-El cochero los abrió la puerta para que bajaran.

Príncipes, solo quiero decirles, que por favor traten de disfrutar, que aun que no este el Rey, verán que no sera tan malo-Fue a bajar las cosas del otro carruaje.

Enigmático, Kai al ver el esfuerzo del profesor fue en su ayuda y sus hermanos en silencio lo siguieron.

Profe, gracias que a pesar que no fuera su responsabilidad, nos trajo con usted-Estaba muy agradecido con el gesto muy agradecido, sabia que el Profe tenia razón, que a pesar de todo el sentía que estaba en familia.

No se preocupe, príncipe Kai, yo a pesar de que solo deberíamos ser alumnos y tutor, yo los veo como parte de mí bizarra familia- Tomó una de las cajas, sonriendo internamente al saber que todos lo escucharon.

Sorprendidos los jóvenes gobernantes con lágrimas en los ojos se dedicaron a sonríe y ayudar a mi pequeños tutor, no "segundo padre".

Las noches paso sin mas percances. Los príncipes jugaron con los niños, repartieron pequeños caramelos y aprendieron muchas cosas. Todo mientras Haine cocinaba.

¡A cenar!-Todos corrieron a la mesa improvisada que hicieron en medio de la iglesia.

La alegría, las risas y las anécdotas empezaron a inundar el lugar, todo mientras la cena transcurría en paz.

Acomoden todos y vamos a dormir, que si no vendrá en niño Jesús.

Los niños impacientes cual rayo cumplieron la tarea con ayuda de sus nuevos amigos.

Maestro, queríamos agradecerte por esta noche la pasamos muy bien-Estaba un poco apenado por estar triste hace una horas.

Cuando quieran, príncipes. ¡Oh!, casi lo olvido sus regalos, creo que ustedes la están lo suficientemente grandes para esperar hasta las 12-Les sonrió cálidamente, mientras tomaba unos regalos de la bolsa de al lado.

Le entrego uno a cada uno. Los príncipes anonadados los abrieron con cuidado. Eran unas plumas una diferente según el príncipe.

La de Kai, era de color crema cubierta con una capa de tela sumamente suave.

Funny..funny-Acerco el objeto a su rostro permitiendo sentir su textura.

Que bueno, que le guste, príncipe Kai, me costo mucho encontrarlo.

La de Bruno, era de color café con figuras se ajedrez.

Presione el botón de un lado, príncipe Bruno, lo compre pensando en usted.

Sorprendido hizo lo dicho y al presionar el botón una pequeña luz se encendió iluminando por donde escribiese.

Maestro

Leonhard emocionado de ver las geniales plumas de sus hermanos vio la suya, era de color celeste con diseños plateados.

HAINE, EL MIO NO HACE NADA-Fruncio el ceño al ver que el suyo solo era para escribir.

Eso no es cierto príncipe Leonhard, mire detenidamente-Se acercó a el y presiono un botón de la parte superior, haciendo que una luz en la parte superior reflejarse una shacerdote en el lecho.

¡Guao!

Como vera es intercambiable en la caja encontrará más para diferentes imágenes.

Lich, estaba sorprendido su profesor si se había esmerado con los regalos. Observo la caja, contenía una bonita pluma de colores pasteles con diseños de flores doradas y rosas.

Los jóvenes estaban más que sorprendidos no esperaban tal detalle de su educador.

Maestro, ¡muchas gracias!, son hermoso-Efusivo como siempre se lanzó a abrazar a su profesor con sus hermanos detrás.

*Au* Me alegro que les gustase, vamos ayuden acomodar los demás-Feliz se levanto del suelo aparto a los príncipes de encima.

Pero, profe, nosotros no tenemos nada para usted-Él y sus hermanos estaban sumamente arrepentidos por aquello.

¡oh!, no se preocupen por ello, con su compañías fue mas que suficiente.

Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar y radiantes comenzaron su labor.

El frío empezó a aumentar mientas de a poco la nieve dejaba de caer, las calles tranquila y sin alma que pasara por ellas, cada quien en su hogar disfrutando la calidez que otorgaba la fiesta y la familia.

Jajaja, al parecer llegue un poco tarde-Sin hacer mucho ruido se avanzó al altar de la iglesia contemplando la escena.Sus retoños abrazos unos con otros rodeando al protagonista de la imagen.

Gracias, amigo-Tomo los presentes que trajo y los puso con los otros.

Se acercó a la frente de cada uno de los presentes y las beso, deseándoles una buena noche llena de paz. Uniéndose también aquella, haciendo espacio al lado de su amigo.

Esa noche todos sintieron la magia de la navidad, la calidez y amor que brinda, aunque no estuvieran juntos toda la noche lo que valía era el día siguiente. Que de seguro estaría lleno de sorpresa.

Owari


End file.
